


two ugly people

by fromthehillbythelake



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthehillbythelake/pseuds/fromthehillbythelake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one asked you, Enforcer!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lines

**Author's Note:**

> -just a collection of my Ginomika drabbles and oneshots from tumblr. and yeah, i know she has a giant crush on yayoi (who wouldn't??) but Ginomikaaaaaa

* * *

..

..

..

"Are you going to make me ask you?" Mika rolls her eyes because she’s 20 and rolls her eyes at most things.  Or maybe because he’s a colossal idiot.  
  
"No," Ginoza says, because he can’t think of anything else to say with her standing so close.  
  
"Then make a move already!"  
  
He has to close his eyes for a second because the lights are too bright and  _not_  because her freckles are distracting him.  Her abrasiveness is offensive as always, and he wants to ask her who she thinks she is.  But, he almost laughs, who else could ask for a kiss with a face that would send dogs running for the hills?

.

_Beasts used to hunt beasts._

.  
  
"I’m 30 years old, Mika," he says instead.  "And an Enforcer."  
  
"I’m not a child!" she growls, shoving his left shoulder.  And blushes immediately afterwards.  
  
"Says the girl who just pushed her subordinate," he smirks, knowing he shouldn’t.  
  
"Says the idiot who’s been making googily-eyes at me for the last year!" the red on her cheeks is due to anger now.  
  
Ginoza picks at an imaginary stain on his sleeve; if there was one, it would be of shame.  
  
"Enforcers can’t get married," he says, low.  "I have nothing to offer you-"  
  
"Who says I want to get married?" Mika quirks a brow at him, mockingly.  
  
"A-any relationships, for that matter," he snaps, wanting the floor to open up and swallow him whole.  "You don’t know what you’re saying.  There are severe consequences-"  
  
"Which is why I came to your room during the afternoon to look at ‘case files’.  I’m not stupid," and she’s blushing once more as she stares defiantly up at him.  
  
The range of her emotions within the span of a minute still unnerves him.  Her intensity, unnerves him.  
  
"You’re not stupid," he sighs.  "You’re young."

.

.  
  
He’s already said too damn much.

.

.

  
" _Honestly_!” Mika huffs, and before he knows it, she’s grabbed his tie and pulled his head down.  
  
 _Cinnamon_ , he thinks.  She kisses too hard and too rough and he holds onto her with his prosthetic arm so he won’t feel a thing.

.

.  
  
"Stop," he says raggedly, finally pushing back.  "Stop."  He’s breathing hard and her eyes are dilated and he’s glad he said it twice.  "This is a mistake."  
  
And suddenly she looks like the 18 year old girl he remembers; eyes raining daggers to shield her heart.

"Whatever.  This was just for fun.  I don’t even like you," she sniffs.  
  
"I’m glad," he says honestly, because maybe he’s a little relieved.  She’s too hot, too cold, and he can’t make any sense of it.  Doesn’t want to make sense of it because…  
  
"Idiot," she laughs, bitterly, and tugs on his tie once more.  He doesn’t stop her as she presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Look over those files," she orders, fleeing from the room a moment later.  He doesn’t open his eyes until he hears the door close.

...


	2. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -imagine this takes place after she gets 'kidnapped' by togane. and in this drabble, she's already been rescued and all that

* * *

...

"Wait," Ginoza says quietly, outstretching his right arm.  
  
Mika doesn’t turn around, the sharp lines of her shoulders telling enough, so Ginoza steps forward to give her what she’d left behind.  
  
Mika looks at the scrunchie in his hand, silently.  
  
Gino’s fingers flex slightly, before he raises his hand higher.  
  
"I don’t want it," Mika snaps, startling herself as well as him.  She expects her subordinate to push the issue, but he only nods instead.  
  
"Okay," he says softly, closing his fist around it.  He hesitates, unsure of how to proceed.

.

It makes Mika furious.  
  
"You can stop checking up on me  _every_  second to see if my Psycho Pass has been clouded, God, I left the scrunchie there on purpose alright?  I don’t want it anymore.  Leave me alone.”  
  
Ginoza simply looks at her, and that just makes Mika want to punch him.  
  
"Alright," he says finally, ghost of a smile on his lips.  
  
It’s only been a week since she’s been rescued, but it feels like an eternity has passed between them.  
  
"I don’t need an Enforcer advising me about mental health anyways," she says in a tone so bratty she has to cross her arms and look away.  
  
"And what would I know about traumatic experiences, right Inspector?"  He fails to keep the bitterness out of his tone.  
  
Mika’s cheeks flush, and before Gino can regret anything else, he turns to leave.  
  
It takes him a moment to realize that he can’t move because she’s firmly tugging on the sleeve of his jacket.

.  
  
"Gi-Enforcer…" Mika’s voice shakes.  "Thank you…for…saving me…"  
  
He gazes at her hand, still gripping his sleeve.  
  
"I didn’t…thank you properly yet…for everything.  Thank you for saving my life…"  
  
Ginoza looks down at her and takes a moment to swallow over the lump in his throat.  
  
"Just doing my job," he smiles, clamping his jaw when the memory of losing her flashes in his mind.  
  
She still hasn’t let go of his damn sleeve.  
  
"Mika-" he whispers before he can stop himself, and then she’s looking up at him, crying softly, and he’s putting his arms around her before he realizes what he’s done.  
  
It catches her off guard, but feeling his chest against her cheek, his heart pounding, the scent of his cologne surrounding her, she begins to sob.  
  
 _Why didn’t you come sooner?_  she thinks, selfishly, not understanding that this is exactly what she’d needed; being pressed up against someone -  _him_  - like this.  Her crutch.  If only for a moment.    
  
"I’m sorry it took us so long," he rasps, chin atop her head.  
  
She pulls on his jacket even harder.  
  
…  
  
He walks her to the exit ( _Stop standing so close, I’m fine!_ ), and though she hesitates slightly at the door, she doesn’t dare look back.  
  
"Goodnight," he says to no one, watching her frame get smaller and smaller as the doors close behind her.  
  
It’s only before he goes to sleep that he remembers to take her scrunchie out of his jacket pocket, deciding his desk will make a good home for it before he returns it to her tomorrow.  
  
 _"I don’t want it anymore."_  
  
Tomorrow.

…


	3. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -just a lil smut, ha.

* * *

...

He’s always been quiet; in bed, even more so.  
  
He rides out the pleasure, eyes closed tight, barely breathing, thighs only twitching once or twice.  
  
He always pushes her away at the end too, “Too- _stop_ , too…” his voice shakes as he comes to.  
  
"…Nobuchika…" she says, arms tight against her chest as she lies against his side.  
  
His left arm is behind his head so it won’t scratch her or make her cold.  
  
"Mm?" he looks down at her.  
  
"Do you even…like it…when we…" Mika doesn’t finish, pushing her face against his skin.  
  
"Mika?" he’s concerned now.  
  
"Do you even  _like_  having sex with me?” her voice starts out strong, but then she has to sit up, unable to face him.  
  
Gino laughs outright, thinking she must be joking, but realizes his mistake when Mika wraps around her arms tightly around her chest.

"Hey," he says, reaching for her, "what’s wrong?"  
  
"I don’t know," Mika snaps, dodging his hand, "maybe the fact that you laughed when I asked if you liked having sex with me?!" she makes to get dressed.  
  
"Hey,  _hey_ -” he says, getting up on his knees to stop her.  ”Mika, I only laughed because I thought you were joking.”  
  
She struggles against him.  
  
"Mika, I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean it like that, okay?  Sex with you is amazing," his hand is against her neck and he can feel his face reddening but he keeps his eye contact with her.  
  
She tries not to smile, but her eyes widen brightly.  ”Really?”  
  
Gino smiles.  ”Yeah.”  
  
She giggles, jumping up to kiss him, wrapping her hands around his neck and pushing him back on the mattress.  
  
"What made you ask, anyway?" he says, arms wrapped around her waist.  She’s certainly louder than he is, moaning and scratching and calling out his name, but the question still unnerves him.   _Am I…not making her feel good?_  
  
"Well how am I supposed to know if you like it when all you do is blink once or twice before you cum?!" Mika’s tone is exaggerated and playful as she lies on top of him, but Ginoza wishes more than anything that she’d get off.  
  
"Well excuse me for not fucking screaming," he snaps, turning his face away.  
  
"-Hey-" she grabs his face with both her hands.  "This was about me, not you.  I like your cum face."  
  
He  _knows_  his face is red now.  
  
Before he loses his nerve, he asks “And do you…like…having sex with me?”  
  
Mika makes a face and Gino feels his heart drop to his stomach, but she giggles again a second later, bending her neck down to kiss him.  
  
"Yes.  Very much."  
  
He traces the fingers of his right hand over the back of her thigh.  
  
"You could work on the whole ‘pushing-me-away-after-we’re-done’ thing though…" she says delicately, touching his neck.  
  
"Oh," he grunts, "…that’s just because I…"  
  
"What?"  
  
He’s determined not to stutter.  ”I’m really…you’re really…good and…it’s a bit overwhelming and I…it’s a bit sensitive-“  
  
Mika laughs low in her throat, feeling very victorious.  
  
He closes his eyes in embarrassment, but she just bends down to nip his ear, laughing harder.  
  
…  
  
It’s three days when he’s underneath her next, her hips rolling over his in a familiar rhythm.    
  
His brow is furrowed, knuckles white as he grips her waist, and the pressure keeps building.  
  
She leans back, gripping him tighter, and the pleasure burns so white-hot that it forces the words from his lips.  
  
"Fuck-" he pants,  _f i n a l l y_ , “fuck, Mika, fuck-“  
  
She falls forward, her breasts pillowing on his chest, but keeps moving, watching the sweat trickle down his neck.  
  
His words spur her on, his grunts spur her on, the way she can see his teeth shine in the dark as he comes, mouth wide in ecstasy.   
  
She makes to roll off him in a second, remembering, but he pulls her back against his chest, breathing in her hair.  
  
"Come here," he rasps, wrapping his arms tighter around her.  He licks and bites at her neck, tasting the salt of her skin, and she can’t help raking her nails down his shoulders as she rides him out.     
  
Eventually, he softens, and she takes her position at his side.  
  
"You’re really quiet," he says low, holding her hand.  
  
"Oh," she smirks, "it’s just because…I’m  _really_  sensitive…”  
  
He clicks his tongue, equally teasing.   
  
"And maybe," she whispers, feather-light against his jaw, "it’s because you’re really good."

…


	4. billet-doux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -i don't know the context of this at all?? but it's a drabble so basically something serious happened and gino's fucked up and mika comforts him

* * *

…

"Stop smiling!" Mika grabs his collar.  Gino’s eyes lower, and a bitter laugh escapes him.  
  
"Stop it," she begs, pulling harder, watching the way his lips curve as his eyes turn cold.  
  
"This isn’t funny," she whimpers, reaching for his cheek, but he pushes her away.  
  
"Yes it is," he laughs, uncontrollably, wickedly, ignoring the horrified look on her face.  
  
"Nobuchika-" she starts to cry, pulls at the seams of his jacket because he still can’t refuse her.  
  
He looks straight ahead, smiling till it hurts.  
  
"Stop smiling," she whispers, putting her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist.  He thinks he feels her lips on his shirt, but shakes his head, ridding himself of the thought.  
  
"I can’t," he murmurs, laughing painfully.  "I don’t…"  _know how_.  
  
He thought it would be easier, once he started to smile more.  He thought it would hurt less, once he perfected it.  
  
"It’s okay," Mika whispers, rubbing his back.  "It’s okay."  
  
He clamps his jaw, forgetting to breathe, and refuses to touch her.  
  
"You can cry, it’s okay…"

Still, he smiles.  
  
"I can’t…"  
  
She holds him tighter, moving her hands underneath his jacket -  _it’s okay, it’s okay_  - but that’s not quite true.  
  
He’s just forgotten how.

…


	5. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -an angsty fight ending with a make-out ginomika?? heck yeah.

* * *

…

"You’re being irrational!" Gino bites out, hovering dangerously close to her.  
  
"No, I’m not!" Mika snaps, fists at her sides.  It’s late and they’re staying behind again to go through case files.  Gino can’t fathom why she keeps selecting him for these assignments when they can’t seem to say hello recently without grating on each other’s nerves.  
  
"Look," Gino seethes, reminding himself that she’s his superior, "I get that you want this to be a sure-fire thing.  But at a certain point, we’ve got to act-"  
  
"We’re not going in until we’ve got more information.  Period."  
  
Gino takes a breath.  ”If you would just listen to what Inspector Tsunemori-“  
  
"Here we go!" Mika says.  "Tsunemori this, Tsunemori that!  I’m an Inspector too!  I have nearly the same amount of experience as her, in case you’ve forgotten!  I know what I’m doing!  So stop questioning me!  God, are you in love with her or something?!"  
  
Gino laughs uproariously.  ”Are you serious?”  
  
Mika’s jaw juts out angrily as she crosses her arms.  
  
"You’re unbelievable," Gino smirks, bringing a hand to the back of his neck.  "She’s my superior!"  
  
That makes Mika laugh in turn.  ”So am I!  But you never question her the way that you question me!  What’s so special about her, huh?  What is it about her that makes you obey her every whim?!”  
  
"You’re out of line," Gino warns, pretending he doesn’t hear the way Mika’s voice shakes.  
  
 _Why is she acting like this?_     
  
"She’s my superior.  Nothing else."  
  
"Sure," Mika scoffs.  
  
"And what do you care?" Gino says.  "Everyone knows about your giant crush on Yayoi, so what the hell do you care if I like another woman?!"

.  
  
He knows he’s gone too far, knows this became something other than a superior and his Inspector alone in her room late at night a long, long time ago.  
  
 _Who will be the first to pull the trigger?_

_._

"You do like her, then," Mika says quietly.  But he can feel the oncoming storm, the way her blood seems to flow with rage.    
  
"Is it the age gap that does it for you?  Or is it her cute little face?!  I bet it’s her big brown eyes, right?!"  
  
"Mika!" Gino shouts, slamming his arm against the wall beside her head.  With no chance of saving himself, formalities be damned, he lost control.    
  
 _How does she do that?_

_._

She doesn’t flinch, won’t give him that satisfaction, and he slowly realizes just how close they’re standing and just how hard their breathing is.

.  
  
 _Have her lips always been this red?_  
  
"I hate you!" she says.    
  
"Good," Gino says, leaning closer.  As if he’s trying to reassure himself. 

"Idiot," she blurts before tugging his collar to pull his face down.  
  
He’s surprised, to say the least.  At her tenacity, at the way his hands envelope her a moment later, at the way he responds with equal enthusiasm. 

.

_What the hell is this?_

He asks himself, but it doesn’t stop him from swiping his tongue along her lips, doesn’t stop him from unbuttoning the first three buttons on her blouse.  
  
She’s moaning and he’s grunting and an alarm bell only goes off once he’s picked her up and placed her on her desk, where he currently stands in between her legs.  
  
"Mika-" he manages in between kisses.  "Mika-"  
  
"Shut up-" she says, biting his lip, "just shut up!"  
  
"Mik- _ah_ -” he says again, and this time, it’s as if she’s awakened by his voice.  
  
She pushes violently against his chest so that he stumbles back.  He looks at her, panting and rosy-cheeked and open-mouthed sitting on the desk, and he finally understands the ache of wanting.  
  
"Mika-"  
  
She puts up her hand; hastily does up the buttons on her blouse, doing her best not to look at him.  
  
He looks down at himself, the way the buttons on his shirt popped open too; can feel where his lips are going to bruise.  
  
 _What the hell was that?_

He opens his mouth to speak: to beg for forgiveness, to beg for more, he doesn’t know.  
  
That’s when her hand comes up to slap him right across the face, the smack echoing in the small room.  
  
” _Ah_ -” he gasps, the skin stinging angrily.  
  
She leaves without another word, without even a look back, and Gino’s left to decipher her behaviour alone.  To reprimand his  _own_  behaviour, alone.   
 _  
Guess we won’t be going over case files tomorrow night then_ , he thinks. 

…


End file.
